For example, related-art describes bonding and fixing a windowpane (a window glass) or the like of an motor vehicle to a window frame by attaching a window molding along an outer periphery edge of a rear surface of a windowpane by a double-sided tape or the like, fitting the windowpane to the window frame provided with an adhesive, and hardening the adhesive between an inner periphery side of the window molding, the window frame, and the windowpane, thereby blocking the gap between the windowpane and the window frame.
In the related-art windowpane, at times, an opaque coloring layer (for example, a black ceramic or the like) is formed along an outer periphery edge of the rear surface of the windowpane so that the adhesive of the rear side of the windowpane, an interior material of the car body, or the like, can not be seen through from a front side of the windowpane.
Meanwhile, by reducing a width of the window molding, a cross-sectional area of the window molding is reduced accordingly, and the window molding can become lighter in weight. Further, by reducing the width of the window molding, it is possible to set the position of the edge of the window molding in the width direction thereof, at the time of attaching the window molding to the windowpane, at the outer periphery side of the windowpane accordingly. As a result, an adhesive provided in the inner periphery side of the window molding can be made closer to the outer periphery side of the windowpane, whereby it is possible to reduce the width of a bottom wall portion (a portion facing the rear surface of the windowpane) of the window frame to be bonded to the windowpane via the adhesive (that is, it is possible to make the inner periphery edge of the bottom wall portion of the window frame close to the outer periphery side). As a result, an interior material of the car body or the like situated near the inner periphery of the window frame can be made closer to the outer periphery side of the windowpane, whereby it is possible to make the opaque coloring layer for concealing the interior material or the like closer to the outer periphery side of the windowpane. As a result, the formation range of the opaque coloring layer blocking visibility via the windowpane can be narrowed (that is, the range of not forming the opaque coloring layer is extended), whereby a view of an outside of the vehicle, when viewed from an inside of the vehicle via the windowpane, can be expanded.
According to this configuration, by reducing the width of the window molding, the window molding can become lighter in weight and the view via the windowpane can be expanded. Thus, the width of the window molding is required to be reduced.
However, in the window molding fixed on the rear surface of the windowpane by a double-sided tape, since the double-sided tape needs to be attached on the attached surface of the window molding, which faces the rear surface of the windowpane, the width of the tape attaching surface of the window molding needs to be reduced in order to reduce the width of the window molding.
The width of the tape attaching surface of the window molding needs to be equal to or greater than the width of the double-sided tape, but it is difficult to set the width of the double-sided tape to be equal to or less than a certain width due to a restriction in the manufacturing of the double-sided tape. Further, when the double-sided tape is attached on the tape attaching surface of the window molding in the case of using a tape guide that guides the double-sided tape at a predetermined position of the tape attaching surface, since there is a need to attach the double-sided tape on the tape attaching surface of the window molding by, for example, leaving about 1 mm of the both ends of the tape attaching surface as a guide margin 21b (see FIG. 8), respectively, the width of the tape attaching surface becomes larger than the width of the double-sided tape by the guide margin of both ends (for example, about 2 mm).
In the window molding where the double-sided tape is attached on the tape attaching surface by leaving the guide margin of the double-sided tape, the width of the tape attaching surface is greater than the width of the double-sided tape by the guide margin of both ends, and it is difficult to reduce the width of the tape attaching surface and reduce the width of the window molding.